tvretrofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Starsky y Hutch
Para la película, vea Starsky & Hutch (película). Starsky y Hutch (en inglés: Starsky and Hutch) es una serie de televisión estadounidense de los años 1970 que consiste en 92 episodios regulares de 48 minutos y un episodio piloto de 90 minutos de duración, creada por William Blinn y equipo entre el 30 de abril de 1975 y el 15 de mayo de 1979 en la cadena ABC. Fue dirigida por Jack Starrett (bajo el nombre de Claude Ennis Starrett Jr.), quien luego dirigió Los Dukes de Hazzard (1979), una serie de alguna forma similar. Argumento thumb|300px|Un [[Ford Torino|Ford Gran Torino de 1975, una copia del auto característico de los protagonistas.]] thumb|300px|Actor Paul Michael Glaser: Detective David Starsky. Los protagonistas eran dos policías californianos, el moreno y fornido David Starsky y el rubio Kenneth "Hutch" Hutchinson siendo un tipo de policía más intelectual. Eran conocidos por manejar un veloz y distintivo Ford Torino, pintado de rojo con una larga franja blanca, propiedad de Starsky (Hutch posee un auto viejo y alguna vez se refiere al coche de Starsky como "tomate con rayas"). Su jefe era el capitán Harold Dobey y su contacto en el "bajo mundo" era un extravagante hombre negro apodado Huggy Bear. En 1977, la creciente preocupación acerca de la violencia en televisión obligó a los escritores a que cortaran escenas de acción a cambio de desarrollos más románticos. Esto contribuyó a que cayera la popularidad de la serie, que dos años después sería cancelada. Un cuarto de siglo después de que dejara la televisión, la serie fue la inspiración para la película Starsky & Hutch, realizada en 2004 y protagonizada por Ben Stiller y Owen Wilson, además de Carmen Electra y el rapero Snoop Dogg interpretando a Huggy Bear.. Ficha técnica * País: Estados Unidos * Año: 1975-1979 * Género: Acción * Idea original: William Blinn * Producción ejecutiva: Aaron Spelling, Leonard Goldberg * Dirección: Jack Starrett Protagonistas * Paul Michael Glaser: Detective David Michael Starsky * David Soul: Detective Kenneth Hutchinson * Bernie Hamilton: Capitán Harold Dobey * Antonio Fargas: Huggy Bear Guía de episodios Serie piloto (1975) # La amenaza (Starsky and Hutch in The threat) Primera temporada (1975-76) # Domingo Salvaje (Savage Sunday) # Largos Cuernos de Res Texanos (Texas Longhorn) # Paseo de Muerte (Death Ride) # Tormenta de nieve (Snowstorm) # El Apuro (The Fix) # Aviso de Muerte (Death Notice) # Paria (Pariah) # Maten a Huggy Bear (Kill Huggy Bear) # El Cebo (The Bait) # La Señora Azul (Lady Blue) # Capitán Dobey, Usted está Muerto (Captain Dobey, You're Dead!) # Terror en los Andenes (Terror on the Docks) # Impostor Mortal (The Deadly Impostor) # Conflicto Armado (Shootout) # Los Rehenes (The Hostages) # Línea Perdedora (Losing Streak) # Silencio (Silence) # El Tigre de Omaha (The Omaha Tiger) # JoJo (Jojo) # En Marcha (Running) # Un Ataúd para Starsky (A Coffin for Starsky) # Cazador de Recompensas (The Bounty Hunter) Segunda temporada (1976-77) # El Estrangulador de Las Vegas - Parte 1 (The Las Vegas Strangler - Part 1) # El Estrangulador de Las Vegas - Parte 2 (The Las Vegas Strangler - Part 2) # Asesinato en el Mar - Parte 1 (Murder at Sea - Part 1) # Asesinato en el Mar - Parte 2 (Murder at Sea - Part 2) # Gillian (Gillian) # Luz Nocturna (Bust Amboy) # El Vampiro (The Vampire) # El Especialista (The Specialist) # Tap Dancing, el camino a tu corazón (Tap Dancing Her Way Right Back Into Your Hearts) # El Monstruo (Vendetta) # Pesadilla (Nightmare) # Iron Mike (Iron Mike) # La Niñita Perdida (Little Girl Lost) # Baño de Sangre (Bloodbath) # El Psíquico (The Psychic) # La Estructuración - Parte 1 (The Set-Up - Part 1) # La Estructuración - Parte 2 (The Set-Up - Part 2) # Supervivencia (Survival) # Venganza (Starsky's Lady) # Huggy Bear y Turquía (Huggy Bear and the Turkey) # El Comité (The Committee) # La Selva Aterciopelada (The Velvet Jungle) # Largo Paseo, Un Camino Corto de Suciedad (Long Walk Down a Short Dirt Road) # Asesinato en la Fase 17 (Murder on Stage 17) # Starsky y Hutch Son Culpables (Starsky and Hutch Are Guilty) Tercera temporada (1977-78) # Starsky y Hutch en la Isla de Playboy - Parte 1 (Starsky & Hutch on Playboy Island - Part 1) # Starsky y Hutch en la Isla de Playboy - Parte 2 (Starsky & Hutch on Playboy Island - Part 2) # Encanto Fatal (Fatal Charm) # Te Amo, Rosey Malone (I Love You, Rosey Malone) # Principiante Asesino (Murder Ward) # Muerte en un Lugar Diferente (Death in a Different Place) # El Niño Que grita (The Crying Child) # Los Héroes (The Heroes) # La Plaga - Parte 1 (The Plague - Part 1) # La Plaga - Parte 2 (The Plague - Part 2) # El Coleccionista (The Collector) # El Hombre de los Niños en las Calles (Manchild on the Streets) # La Acción (The Action) # El Peso pesado (The Heavyweight) # Un Cuerpo tiene Valor (A Body Worth Guarding) # La Trampa (The Trap) # Las Brujas de Satanás (Satan's Witches) # Una Clase de Crimen (Class in Crime) # Hutchinson para el Asesinato Uno (Hutchinson: Murder One) # Mujer Zorra (Foxy Lady) # Compañeros (Partners) # Quadromania (Quadromania) # Deckwatch (Deckwatch) Cuarta Temporada (1978-79) # Discomania (Discomania) # El Juego (The Game) # Venda (Blindfold) # Fotografía Terminada (Photo Finish) # La Claridad de la luna (Moonshine) # Justicia Extraña (Strange Justice) # El Vengador (The Avenger) # Caspa (Dandruff) # Negro y Azul (Black and Blue) # El Admirador (The Groupie) # Muchacha de Tapa (Cover Girl) # El Hermano de Starsky (Starsky's Brother) # Ángel Dorado (The Golden Angel) # Balada para una Dama Azul (Ballad for a Blue Lady) # Pájaros de una Pluma (Birds of a Feather) # Noventa Libras de Problemas (Ninety Pounds of Trouble) # Huggy no Puede Regresar (Huggy Can't Go Home) # Blancos Sin una Insignia - Parte 1 (Targets Without a Badge - Part 1) # Blancos Sin una Insignia - Parte 2 (Targets Without a Badge - Part 2) # Blancos Sin una Insignia - Parte 3 (Targets Without a Badge - Part 3) # Starsky Vs. Hutch (Starsky vs. Hutch) # Dulce Venganza (Sweet Revenge) Enlaces externos * Categoría en el ODP (en inglés). Categoría:Series de televisión de Estados Unidos Categoría:Series de televisión de los años 1970 Categoría:Ganadores del Premio TP de Oro de:Starsky und Hutch en:Starsky and Hutch fr:Starsky et Hutch gl:Starsky and Hutch it:Starsky e Hutch tr:Starsky ve Hutch